Hamlet ou Le couteau entre mes dents
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Silence dans la salle : la parole ne peut naître que du silence. Moi, cinq lettres et les loups, est-ce que je devraus mourir ?


Yo ! OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Noblesse dont je me suis allègrement éloignée.

Désolée, ce texte est bourré de références, et je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment compréhensible.

Pur vous aider, il y a bien sûr Hamlet (oui, son monologue, génialissime et sublime), Maudit soit l'homme qui se confie en l'homme (un projet d'alphabétisation), d'Angelica Liddell, plus particulièrement la partie L comme Loup, pour le loup il y a aussi celui de la chanson, The Wolf and The Lion.

 **Hamlet ou Le couteau entre mes dents.**

1\. Être ou n'être pas.

Silence, silence, silence dans la salle. La parole ne peut naître que du silence. Voilà, c'est mieux, maintenant j'ai une question, pas une question de cours dont je connais la réponse, non, une vraie question. Être, ou ne pas être ? Arrêtez de rire, c'est sérieux. Non mais je me demande vraiment, merde, cette question je l'ai entendue mille fois et parfois je la passe et repasse dans ma tête même souvent, tout le temps putain, et puis d'abord cette phrase elle est tellement connue que vous y avez jamais réfléchi, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

PAS.

VRAI ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Stupides chiens qui suivez le troupeau mais alors que dire de moi ? Oui que dire de moi je suis dans une chambre et il n'y a pas de fenêtre, il y a un trou dans le mur avec du verre mais ça n'est pas une fenêtre, non, parce que c'est juste un foutu trou dans le mur. Pas une fenêtre. Et je suis seul dans cette chambre et je me demande si je suis ou si je ne suis pas, si je devrais être ou n'être pas, si ce trou avec du verre dans mon mur, oui si ce trou c'était une fenêtre, est-ce que je ne devrais pas sauter ?

Et puisque ça n'est pas une fenêtre, ce foutu trou vitré, comment je saute, moi ?

Il y a le temps qui passe, marre d'être un mouton, et j'ai demandé le SILENCE et puis si vous n'êtes pas intéressés vous pouvez sortir.

Fuyez, bande de lâches.

Moi, Roxas – qu'est-ce que je suis d'autre que ce nom ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a en moi et que je sais, et qui n'est pas ces cinq lettres qui veulent rien dire ? qu'est-ce que … – et je vous demande encore de vous taire. Écoutez-moi, parce que ça je l'ai, j'en suis sûr, la parole, j'ai, j'ai, je parle, et rien n'a de sens ici.

Et il y a les gens que je tue.

Est-ce que ce sont des gens ? Qui peut dire si ce sont des gens ou des monstres ? Qui peut dire s'il est une personne ou un monstre ?

Et je suis seul dans cette chambre et un couteau entre mes lèvres je me demande si je ne devrais pas me l'enfoncer dans la gorge, puisqu'il n'y a pas de foutue fenêtre par où sauter. Si je devrais pas n'être plus – ou pas, pas ou plus ? Ai-je jamais été ? – et puis le loup, oui, ce sont des loups que je tue sûrement, les loups d'Angelica Liddell, qui méritent mille fois plus de vivre que moi et je l'entends, cette voix qui dit qu'elle préfèrerait que je meure plutôt que le loup que j'ai tué.

Être ou ne pas être ?

2\. La question de la noblesse

Je n'ai pas encore jeté par la non-fenêtre, non, pas encore enfoncé de couteau dans la gorge de moi Roxas-mouton, j'ai pas encore massacré le Tueur de Loup et ses cinq lettres et sa parole, est-ce que c'est de l'orgueil ?

Que savez-vous de l'orgueil ?

Que savez-vous de la honte ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà souri parce que vous ne ressentiez rien mais qu'il fallait bien faire croire que si, est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé tous les jours où le bruit empêchait la parole, tous tous tous tous les jours de votre existence ?

Et puis est-il plus noble pour une âme de souffrir les flèches et les coups du destin ou bien de prendre les armes contre une mer de trouble, et par ce geste y mettre un terme ?

Vous en avez marre d'Hamlet ?

J'en ai ma claque de ce couteau entre mes lèvres, quand je suis dans ma chambre avec le cadavre du loup, loup, le loup de la chanson dans mon lit, ce foutu couteau qui ne se décide ni à se planter dans ma gorge ni à partir loin de mes mains.

C'est moi qui dois choisir.

Et puis noblesse, noblesse, est-ce que je suis (tout court) noble, est-ce que je veux l'être ? Est-ce que je veux me tenir droit ? Le lion est là, à ma porte, et quand le loup lui aura ouvert ils me dévoreront tous deux et ça sera bien fait pour ma gueule, le lion, il est noble, putain le lion et le loup, je suis pas un héros j'ai pas droit à la panthère et mâle est mon loup. Que je souhaiterais les vaincre mais cet enfer je mourrai mille fois en le traversant, et la noblesse, et la noblesse, si j'en ai rien qu'un gramme dans la peau crèvera en même temps, et mourra encore, et encore, tout en restant en vie.

Couronne de la noblesse sur mon dos voûté, quand le lion et le loup me dévorre.

Alors, est-ce que je me bats ou est-ce que je me tue ? Alors ? Alors ? Où est la noblesse, alors ? Alors ?

ALORS ?

3\. Je pense donc je suis

Et si je suis déjà mort, et si ça ne m'empêche pas de mourir, si ce foutu orgueil, le lion, le loup, les cinq lettres sont toujours là est-ce que ça suffit pour dire JE SUIS, est-ce que non, plutôt, prouver ? Et comment je sais que je suis et vous savez vous, vous vous avez la réponse à toutes les foutues questions de l'existence, je sais vous pensez, non, c'est pas de la pensée à ce niveau-là, c'est de l'abrutissement pseudo-intellectuel, alors vous baragouinez

Je pense donc je suis.

Vous le dites dans votre sommeil les yeux fermés, le subconscient aussi abruti que le reste.

Votre phrase toute faite, volée à Descartes moi je lui plante un couteau dans la gorge et je suis sûr que je peux même la balancer par le trou vitré qu'est pas une fenêtre dans a chambre

Et je suis assis

Sur le lit

Et je pense

(donc je suis ?)

Et c'est vrai, si tout est inventé de toute pièce, si ce monde est juste une projection, un fantasme informatique bien loin de la vraie réalité, oui si tout a été créé artificiellement et mes souvenirs aussi, si le monde a été créé jeudi dernier, il me reste le doute, il me reste la pensée, si tout est faux, si on m'a tout donné à manger à l'esprit il me reste que l'esprit existe et c'est la seule chose certaine, la seule conviction,

Seule conviction l'idée, la peur du Loup qui ouvrira tôt ou tard la porte au Lion, la pensée réfléchie qui examine et identifie la sensation de la peau du Loup qui existe dans mon lit et qui couche avec moi, la pensée qui comprend – ou croit, mais qu'importe – la vision du cadavre du loup que j'ai tuée, la pensée qui me dit que je dois mourir.

Et c'est la pensée qui me dit quand mon ventre gronde que j'ai faim, c'est la conscience de soi.

C'est la conscience qui me garde en vie, c'est la conscience qui e donne envie de mourir.

Je pense donc je suis (mourant).

4\. Le rêve

Et puisque je suis mourant je dois mourir, et puis il y a le rêve, quand on veut dormir, quand on sait que le Loup est là.

On voudrait oublier, fermer les yeux

Mourir, rien de plus,

Mourir, dormir,

Rêver peut-être (par chance) : voilà l'obstacle.

Et on sait que le Loup est là, et que tant qu'on a les yeux ouverts on le verra, et que tant qu'on aura des oreilles on entendra le rugissement du Lion à la porte, et que tant qu'on aura des mains on saura écrire les cinq lettres de soi, cinq lettres, Roxas, cinq lettres, pense, dix lettres Roxas pense, et on sait que tant qu'on sera ici ce sera un trou dans le mur et pas une fenêtre, on sait, on sait,

On y pense. On y pense et on a peur, la question de la noblesse est une connerie, on se pisse juste dessus, parce que voilà, le rêve.

Si on s'endort en sachant qu'on ne va pas – ne veut pas, plus jamais – se réveiller, on se dit, et dans ce rêve de mort, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça n'est pas pire que tout ce qui est ici ?

Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas mille Loups vivants et autant morts dans notre rêve éternel ?

Courage, fuyons, oui, courage, courage du geste pas vraiment, courage de se jeter dans l'inconnu dont Le Rouquin n'a jamais rien dit, le crâne mou, courage de sa planter ce couteau dans la gorge, courage d'avaler la lame et de laisser une hyène plutôt qu'on loup nous dévorer.

Et quand j'en arrive là je me demande à nouveau

Être ou n'être pas ?

C'est la question, la seule et l'unique, et je suis mort de trouille, sale jeu de mots, et courage fuyons, non, je veux juste du silence, un espace sonore assez important pour parler.

Putain, je vais continuer à tuer pour ça, et je m'assiérai tous les jours à la table d'un violeur, en le sachant ou non, et je serai peut-être le violeur, peut-être c'est moi qui égorge et tue des petites filles, peut-être c'est moi qui les viole et leur arrache les chairs quand je tue ceux qui sont peut-être des monstres ou peut-être pas.

Laissons tomber la noblesse, je suis (terrorisé) et je resterai (par peur).

 _(Et e couteau dans me bouche ira tuer d'autres que moi)_

.

.

Euh …

Bon, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, hein. Je crois que je suis un peu dérangée, ces derniers temps, le théâtre pose tant de questions et puis, et puis …

À plus tard !


End file.
